Broken
by Lizzie-Sama
Summary: Sum is inside!


_**A/N: This is set after Ed and Al get what they fought so hard for back. And just so everyone knows... I set their height, age, and what not for this fic! ;D**_

_**Sum: After the battle Kagome ends up in a different world, not her world but a world of Alchemists. The only reason for her to end up in a new world was because something was wrong. Oh, how she was wrong! Everything is fine, but not fine at the same time. She caught two brothers eyes, but poor them. She is just too naive to notice it. What will happen?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha and FMA... in my dreams... No, wait. I do own them! -pouts- Okay, I don't. Inuyasha and FMA belong to their rightful creators.**_

_**Rating: M (Lemon, limes, language, violence, blood, gore)**_

_**Pairing: Alphonse/Kagome**_

_**Title: Broken**_

_**Chapter 1: This World... is different...**_

* * *

><p>A tiny miko stood in the middle of a battle field, her body coated with blood, her cool blue eyes staring at the bodies of her fallen friends. Though among them were not the ones she loved as a family, they were safe in her barrier, she felt the sting in her eyes from tears as they formed then slowly one by one fell down her cheeks. Slowly turned towards her friends a small smile found its way onto her friends, slow steps, slow movements- slow everything. It hurt just to stand, but she had to show them what she had- she knew they would be happy. Her smile grew as she was grabbed by her waist and pulled into the arms of her aniki, he changed so much since she first met him.<p>

Her friends were cheering for her- praising her. Smiling she glanced at each of them, everything was perfect! Her aniki set her to her feet allowing her to stand.

"Imouto," a rich smooth voice said.

"Hai, aniki?" She looked up at him with bright sky blue eyes, "is something wrong?"

"The next battle we have, you will not seal this Sesshoumaru away in some barrier. Do you understand?"

A soft smile fell to her lips, "hai, aniki," she nodded.

"Okaa-san!" A little kitsune founds his way into her arms, nuzzling her neck. "Are you hurt, Okaa-san?"

Shaking her head she giggled, "No. But I am sore. How about we head back to the palace, Aniki?"

"Come."

Lightly laughing she followed behind him along with a taijiya, a houshi, an inu-hanyou, two ookamis, and a dead miko. She didn't mind the dead miko anymore; they had become something like sisters, just like the taijiya and her. Smiling at said woman, she linked her arm with the brown eyed taijiya- who didn't waste any time to pull the miko into her arms.

"Sango..."

"Kagome, please don't do that again... you had us all worried about you..." The taijiya whispered fiercely holding the tiny miko as close as she could. "I don't want to lose my imouto."

Kagome smiled sadly, wrapping her arms around Sango's waist. "I won't do that again, I promise."

"Imouto, you did frighten us all. Even Kikyou-sama was frighten-" a little sound of protest came from said dead miko "-we all love you. None of us wish to lose you." The houshi said looking at his fiancé and imouto with a small smile, "now. Let's hurry before it becomes dark."

"Yea' we ain't got all day!" The inu-hanyou barked crossing his arms.

"Okay, okay. We're coming." Both females giggled.

"Okaa-san, what do you want to wish for?"

She looked down at her hand where the jewel was, what did she want to wish for? Shaking her head she smiled at them when she looked up, it was simple: give them everything they lost back. Her smile grew as she moved away from them; this would be a perfect selfless wish!

"Midoriko-sama! I wish..." She glanced at everyone, "to have everyone that died in the battle and during the time Naraku was alive to be brought back to life!"

A few gasps were heard but she ignored them as she watched everything; only she could see, come back to life. Soft pants passed her lips as she unknowingly fell to the ground, gripping the grass until her knuckles turned white Kagome held in the cries of pain she wanted to let go. It hurt _so_ much, but she found the pain going away quickly- in fact she felt lighter... Her head snapped up at the cries for her to stay, what were they talking about? She was still there; looking down at her hands she let a scream pass her lips- no! She couldn't leave now!

Crying out for the inu-hanyou she desperately tried to reach him, but curse the gods... She disappeared in a sudden poof of dust...

* * *

><p>A tall male stood outside with his brother, golden blonde hair cut short, round golden eyes- to put it simple he was handsome. He and his brother had been watching the sky change colors since noon, it was odd at first it was blue then red, then grey then red again, and then finally blue. It was just strange, though he should be use to strange. Looking up at the sky again he frowned, there it went again changing colors- a light pink hue. The light pink soon turned to a bright pink that had both brothers covering their eyes with both arms, that was strange!<p>

Once the light faded he slowly looked up at the sky then his golden eyes followed a figure falling from the sky, landing with a loud crash. Both blondes looked at each other before running to the thing that fell out of the sky, they didn't know what it was but they wanted to know! As soon as they came upon the figure they froze, it was a girl- a bloody girl- in a creator that it formed. The younger of the two was quicker on the thinking side and slide down into the hole to grab her. He may not know her but he was going to help her, it was his job to, wasn't it?

Gently he eased an arm under her knees then her shoulders slowly picking her up, he didn't know if she was hurt bad- most likely from the fall. A blush stained his cheeks when he got to see her better, she was pretty- not Winry pretty, but the moon kind of pretty. She had long eyelashes that laid on her cheeks, plump full lips that were busted, rosy cheeks spotted with blood- even though she had blood on her she was still pretty.

"Alphonse hurry up," his older brother called, "Winry will get mad if we stay out late again!"

"Brother, she's hurt!" Alphonse said as he struggled to climb out of the hole with her in his arms, "Brother Help!"

"Hang on," the other male knelt down grabbing onto his younger brothers arms.

"Ed, be careful. You'll make me drop her."

"Hand her over then."

"Be careful then!" Alphonse said sharply, he didn't want to hand her over to his brother that would only lead to him most likely liking her.

"Oh, I will." Edward gently took her from Alphonse's arms and cradled her with one arm as he helped the younger boy out of the hole. "Think Winry will let us keep her?"

Alphonse's head snapped in his direction, "'keep her'? She isn't a cat or a pet." With the thought of the girl having kitty ears caused him to blush, she'd look cute!

"I know that, I meant if Winry might let us keep her with us at the house. She looks hurt, and probably broke something when she fell. It would be better to keep her with us- just in case that happened." Edward said sighing; his brother could only take that into an animal way.

Both boys walked in silence as they walked towards the house they were staying in, they didn't want to talk at the moment since their thoughts were around the black haired beauty. After a few more minutes of silence they heard a groan- a female's groan. They both looked down at her waiting for her to open her eyes, when she did two sky blue doe eyes stared up at them...

* * *

><p>Kagome didn't know what was going on, someone was carrying her, and she didn't know who though. Groaning she slowly opened her eyes only to see two golden eyes staring at her; it clicked instantly- Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. It was most likely Inuyasha, he loved her still- didn't he? Oh yeah. He did. Blinking she parted her lips slightly whispering the first thing that came to mind.<p>

"Inuyasha?"

_"Who?"_

_"Uh. Brother Maybe she can't understand us."_

"Aniki...?" Her voice held hope in it until she looked at their faces- not her aniki or loves... _Strangers_... But she knew the language: English, switching her language she struggled to say, "Where am I?"

"She can speak English!" The younger of the two males said, "I'm Alphonse Elric. This is my brother Edward."

Biting her lip she nodded her head asking again, "Where am I?"

"Resembool."

Her eyes widened at that, that wasn't in the Feudal Japan... "This isn't my world... This world... is different..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yeah, I finished it. And I need a beta or something like that to keep me in line with writing. One for a crossover- who knows the info. And one for my normal stories. -w- Anyways. What do ya think? Kinda came onto me when I was doing my dishes. So I decided to write it. And Al doesn't get any love from Kaggie. So... You have a fanfic with them! :D Please tell me if you enjoyed it... Or else... XD joking, please read and review! Wait you already read it! So review! Remember no flames, flamers will be flamed!**_

_**Food for writing this chapter: Cereal; honey buzzers**_

_**Drink: Skim-Milk, water (ice)**_

_**Song: Amazing, and the Lightening**_

_**Need to remember next time: Blanket, and bunny hat.**___

_**○CuteAkakoYamanaka○**_


End file.
